


Working Together Shouldn't end in Disaster

by Elemental_sorceress1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers work together alongside the X-Men to garner good press for the mutant team, however they have to learn to work together first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is movie verse, however I am adding some things from the comics in. I'll also be changing some things to fit more with the comics. I'll add notes at the end of what I changed.

Steve looked around the table, shaking his head at Tony who was poking Bruce with a pencil while the curly haired scientist read something on a padd that sat in front of him. Natasha ignored everyone at the table, silently twirling a knife in her hand. Thor just sat quietly in his seat beside Steve. And Clint, he had no idea where Clint was, he hadn't come in the room with them.

"Where's Barton?" Sitwell asked, stepping into the room followed closely by Coulson. Sitwell sat the pile of folders he was carrying down on the table after Phil did the same with the stack he was holding.

"Right here" Clint's voice replied from the ceiling, causing Tony and Sitwell to jump. Clint slid the grate of a vent over in the ceiling and poked his head out with a wave.

"I should be used to that by now" Sitwell commented.

"You really should" Phil agreed, reaching up and grabbing Clint's hand briefly when he waved it in the air.

"Shouldn't you be telling him to get down?" Sitwell asked.

"No, he's fine where he is" Phil replied, raising an eyebrow at Sitwell who was standing in the room in front of the door. Sitwell looked confused for a few seconds, before Phil looked pointedly at the door and Sitwell got the hint and left.

"Now, we can move on to the reason you were all called in. SHIELD has agreed to work with another team based in New York to promote good publicity for them. Fury wants The Avengers to work with them, show the press and the world that they are not a threat. Unfortunately, despite the good they have done since their first appearance, they are considered dangerous and evil. SHIELD has been keeping them out of the public eye as much as we are able, we believe however that if we show the world they are not a threat, they can be an asset to SHIELD, as well as The Avengers" Phil explained.

"Who are they?" Steve asked.

"The X-Men, a team of super powered humans, or Mutants as they are called. Founded by Professor Charles Xavier, who built a school, as a safe haven for mutant kind. Professor Xavier is a mutant himself, a high level telepath. You will be working with only a select few of the X-Men, chosen by Xavier, these files on the table before you is their code names and what SHIELD has on their abilities" Phil said, handing a file to each member at the table and holding one up to the ceiling, which Clint grabbed out of his hand.

"'Storm' able to manipulate the weather, extremely powerful" Tony read aloud "Sounds like Thor"

"She can create thunder" Clint commented from the ceiling.

"Yes, now if we can please move along, we do have to meet them today" Phil said.

"Wait, where are all of them staying?" Tony asked, looking up from the file he was reading.

"SHIELD will assign them barracks once they arrive" Phil replied.

"Barracks? You want them to assist us in the future and you’re going to put them in the barracks?" Tony asked.

"Where do you think we should put them Stark?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A hotel or something" Tony replied.

"We do not have the money in the budget to put them in a hotel for several months" Phil replied.

"They can stay at the Tower, there’s enough room, and it'll be more efficient if they’re helping us then staying in the barracks" Tony replied.

"That is a very nice offer, but it is also up to the rest of the team" Phil replied, a little surprised that Tony had offered to let them stay at the tower.

"I don't care, long as they don't touch my stuff," Clint spoke up from the ceiling; Natasha nodded her head in agreement.

"It would be most enjoyable" Thor said with a smile.

"I don't see a problem,” Steve agreed.

"It's alright with me,” Bruce added.

"Alright, we'll let them know when they arrive" Phil nodded, pulling out his phone to text Fury the change in plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking longer than I'd like to write, just stick with me. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers stood on the flight deck, waiting for the X-Men to arrive, Fury had been waiting with them until he had been called away to talk to the council. Fury had taken Steve with him, because for whatever reason the council had wanted to talk to him as well. Tony was doing something on a padd, Jarvis’ voice floating out of a headset he was wearing every few minutes. Clint sat against the wall; Coulson was standing by his side. Natasha was a few feet away from him, cleaning one of her many knives. Bruce also sat against the wall, eyes closed as he relaxed, listening to Tony mumbling to himself and Jarvis.

A few minutes later they were interrupted by the sound of a jet landing on the runway and skidding to a stop. It was a big, black monstrous thing that was definitely not SHIELD, so Clint guessed it was the team they were waiting for. As Clint stood up, a door on the side opened and a man in a wheel chair rolled out and stopped just in front of where Coulson stood.

“Agent Coulson,” he greeted with a smile, holding a hand up.

“Professor Xavier, it is nice to finally meet you.” Coulson replied shaking the other man’s hand.

“A pleasure,” Xavier nodded. “Now I believe we should introduce our teams if they are going to be working together.” Xavier added, smiling at The Avengers as Coulson nodded.

“Of course. Professor Xavier, these are The Avengers. Tony Stark; codename Iron Man, Bruce Banner also known as The Hulk, Natasha Romanov; codename Black Widow, Thor and Clint Barton codename Hawkeye. We have one more member but he was called away for a few minutes; he’ll be introduced to everyone when he returns.” As Phil had introduced each member of The Avengers, he’d pointed to them.

“And this is the X-Men. The leader; Scott Summers also called Cyclops, Jean Grey, Logan also called Wolverine, Remy LeBeau also called Gambit, Ororo Munroe also called Storm, Kitty Pryde also called Shadowcat, Kurt Wagner also called Nightcrawler, Rogue and Hank. Hank and Jean are not staying, the rest are.” Xavier introduced.

“It is nice to meet all of you. I'll leave you to talk with The Avengers while the Professor and I wait for the Director to return from his meeting.” Coulson said, stepping off to the side with Xavier following.

“Hey Remy, right?” Tony asked, smiling at the longhaired man who nodded. “I’m Tony Stark, may have heard of me. I’d just like to tell you that it’s all true, now want to tell me about you?” He asked flirtatiously. Remy opened his mouth to say something only to be stopped by Logan, pulling him closer and growling.

“Back off.” Logan snarled.

Tony backed away, hands held out in front of him. “It’s cool, calm down.” He assured while still backing away.

“Piece of advice, don’t hit on Gambit. Logan’s very territorial.” Cyclops warned.

“We see that,” Tony replied; trying to ignore the glares being sent his way from the angry, black haired man.

“Mon amour, it’s alrigh’.” Remy soothed, patting at the larger arm wrapped around his slim waist.

“Mine.” Logan said shortly, placing a kiss against the pale skin of Remy’s neck.

“Oui,” Remy nodded, leaning down slightly to press a chaste kiss to the other man’s lips.

“So…” Tony started, looking around at the women.

“Don’t even try it. Jean’s my wife, Kitty has a boyfriend, Rogue can’t touch people and don’t even try it with Storm.” Cyclops cut in.

“Right,” Tony nodded.

“Don’t worry. You can always just keep flirting with Bruce,” Clint told him with a laugh.

“At least I don’t flirt with Coulson,” Tony retorted.

“You do and I’ll put an arrow through your eye socket.” Clint warned him.

“I still can’t believe you married Agent Agent.” Tony said.

“His name is Phil, not Agent Agent. Besides I married him before you even knew him.” Clint replied.

“Fury’s out of his meeting. Stark play nice,” Coulson said as he and Xavier joined them.

“Why do you always tell me to play nice? Why don’t you tell Clint to play nice?” Tony asked.

“Because Clint doesn't have your habit of pissing people off,” Phil replied. Phil looked at Clint as he spoke and saw that Clint was smiling.

“Professor, sorry I was unable to greet you,” Fury apologized, while stepping forward and shaking Xavier’s hand.

Xavier smiled, “That’s quite alright. I believe that the teams have already been introduced; except for the young man that you have with you.”

Fury gestured toward the blond, blue-eyed man who was standing next to him. “This is Steve Rogers, codename Captain America.”

Steve shook Charles’ hand, as it seemed the polite thing to do and nodded to the rest. He hated having introductions like this, they always made him feel awkward, and more like he was being put on display then being introduced to anyone.

Remy was the only person who knew that something was wrong, the grip that Logan had around his waist just got tighter. Remy leaned against Logan, lightly stroking the arm that was around him. “C’est d’accord cher.” Gambit knew better than to ask Logan what was wrong. He knew that with so much of Logan’s past a mystery; there were times that a person’s scent would be familiar but Logan would be unable to place where he knew the person from. He also knew that to ask would only frustrate his boyfriend and that was the last thing that he wanted.

Steve, on the other hand, knew that the dark haired man was looking at him like he could kill him. There was something vaguely familiar about him and just as he was about to say something, Fury cut him off.

“Well, now that everyone has been introduced, I suggest we all go into the meeting room, it’s large enough to accommodate everyone and once we’re finished there; Tony, Clint, Thor, Bruce and Natasha can show the X-Men where they will be living for the next few months.”

Fury and Charles were the first to head inside. Remy made sure that he and Logan were right behind them. The last thing that Gambit needed or wanted was for his boyfriend to feel the need to get confrontational. He had a feeling that they would find out everything they needed to know soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugh Jackman is 6'2 and Taylor Kitsch 6'0 however in the comics Logan is only 5'3, so for this I'm making Logan slightly shorter than Remy to fit more with the comics.
> 
> Translation- "C'est d'accord cher- It's okay dear"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, here we are Avengers tower, home sweet home. If you need anything ask one of us, or JARVIS" Tony said stepping out of the elevator and into the common living room, the others in the elevator following.

"Whose Jarvis?" Scott asked, looking around the room.

"Tony's AI" Clint replied, taking a seat on the couch and turning on the TV.

"JARVIS, please show our guests to their rooms" Tony said walking towards the elevator.

"Certainly sir" JARVIS replied, voice ringing around the room, Kitty jumping at the sound.

"That is so creepy" she said.

"You get used to it" Clint assured her.

"How is that supposed to lead us to rooms exactly?" Scott asked.

"Follow the arrows" Clint replied with a smile, pointing to a blinking arrow that had appeared on the wall and pointed towards the elevator. Scott walked over to the elevator, the rest of the X-Men following.

"JARVIS will call you when it's time for dinner" Clint told them before turning back to the movie he had started just as a car exploded.

XXX

Two hours later JARVIS alerted the X-Men that it was time for dinner, before leading all them to the communal kitchen using the blinking arrows once again.

"It's pizza night, write your topping of choice or add a mark next to the topping you want" Clint told them as soon as they walked into the kitchen, slinding a sheet of paper and pen across the table.

"Right, so we spliting the cost?" Scott asked.

"Tony insists on paying for everything" Bruce replied "If you want a salad or something other than pizza you can write that down, I don't eat a lot of junk food myself so I usually get a salad" he added.

"Agent Coulson is home" JARVIS said, interrupting the group in the kitchen, and Clint stood up, getting a bottle of water from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard. Phil walked in a few seconds later, smiling when Clint held the glass and bottled water out to him.

"Need some pain killers?" Clint asked.

"Not tonight" Phil answered, kissing the younger man’s forehead.

"Sausage alright tonight?" Clint asked.

"Sausage is fine" Phil nodded, just as Stark entered.

"I'd make a comment if I wasn't afraid you'd taze me for it" Tony said.

"Good to know your actually learning Stark" Phil retorted.

"He would taze you" Clint told him with a smile.

"It's damn creepy the way you two encourage violence in the other you know?" Tony asked.

"We don't encourage it, we just don't try to stop it either" Phil replied.

"Whatever" Tony said, grabbing the pad that was placed back on the table, reading over it and placing his own before having JARVIS call and place the order.

"Pepper called me today, told me to tell you she's stopping by later" Phil told Tony sipping at his class of water.

"Why didn't she call me?" Tony asked, taking a seat at the table.

"She did, you apparently had all calls blocked" Phil replied.

"Oh, right" Tony nodded, remembering he had done that.

"Ms. Potts has arrived sir, she is on her way up" JARVIS announced.

"You really need to start answering when people call you Tony. What if it's important?" Pepper asked walking into the kitchen, kitten heels clicking on the tiles.

"Is it important?" Tony asked.

"Yes, board meeting was moved up, tomorrow morning eight o clock, do not be late" Pepper replied.

"Who's even up at eight?" Tony asked.

"Phil's up at six thirty for work" Clint supplied.

"That doesn't count, I'm still not positive Agent is a human being" Tony told him.

"I'm up by eight" Bruce said.

"Fine, I get it, I'm the only one who thinks eight is too early" Tony said.

"Uh, who are they?" Pepper asked, gesturing at the new group of people she just noticed was in the room.

"The X-Men, we're working with them for a while" Clint replied. Scott stepped forward to introduce the team.

"Right, nice to meet you. I’m Pepper Potts, I run Tony's company" Pepper said after the introductions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really change anything in this chapter, but thought I should put this anyway. I am ignoring Last Stand completely, I hated it, and didn't remember Scott was killed off until just today when I was reading about the director of the movie. So yeah, we're just going to disregard Last Stand entirely.


	4. Chapter 4

The X-Men and Avengers don't even have time to learn each others strengths and weaknesses, let alone how to work together before they get called out on their first mission; giant robot sharks attacking the city. As soon as they land and are all out on the street, Clint starts humming the Jaws theme song, and Tony joins in. Steve shakes his head while Coulson calls for silence over the coms. Tony gives Clint a lift up to the top of a building, while everyone else runs into the fray. Wolverine snarls and jumps on top of a shark, claws digging into it's metal casing and sliding down, as sparks fly out. Cyclops blasts one straight in the mouth when it comes at him, and Steve throws his shield at another. Tony is blasting them from the sky, as Storm hovers in the air, lightening striking them, and Thor does the same from the ground. Gambit uses his staff to jump out of the way of a shark, and throws a charged card at it. Steve thinks they're doing okay fighting together before Cyclops nearly hits him with a blast of energy when the shark he's aiming at moves, Steve ducks behind his shield just in time to avoid being hit.

"Sorry" Scott says quickly, before his attention is back on the battle. The more they destroy the more seems to come. Steve calls out a warning to Gambit when a shark tries to close it's jaws around his legs, and before the man can move Wolverine has his arm in it's mouth, claws emerging from the top of it's head. Blood drips to the ground, but when the mutant pulls his arm back, the wounds are already healing. Gambit smiles at him briefly before turning back to the fight, Wolverine sticking close by him the rest of the battle. A few more accidents nearly occur, before the battle ends, destroyed robot sharks littering the ground around them. Steve makes a note to start training together the next day.

Once they're back at the tower, everyone is exhausted, and they settle in the living room to watch a movie and unwind. Clint collapses on the floor, back leaning against Phil's legs where he sits in a chair, Clint's head resting on the tops of his knees. Remy is leaning completely against Logan on the couch, Storm taking the last remaining seat on it. Halfway into the movie take out arrives, and Steve stands to get it, Natasha and Storm stand to help. And by time the movie ends, Clint, Remy, Bruce, and a few other X-Men are sleeping. Phil gently shakes Clint awake, and leads the exhausted man out. Logan doesn't even wake Remy, simply stands up before picking the man up, Remy blinks his eyes open and makes a noise before settling against Logan's shoulder and going back to sleep as the older man carries him to the elevator.

XXX

The next day they all meet in the gym to begin learning to work together. It doesn't go well. Steve and Cyclops both trying to lead and butting heads on several occasions. Logan growling at Tony when he looks at Remy too long. Clint gets bored and shoots nerf arrows at people, Natasha gets annoyed and walks out. And Logan nearly disembowels Tony when he puts his foot in his mouth and calls Remy sexy, Remy saves him by standing in front of him until Logan puts his claws away before leading the older man out of the gym. By time they call it quits, they haven't learned to get along and Phil has a headache.

"This is going to end in disaster,” Phil groaned into Clint's shoulder as his husband massages his temples, Clint chuckles quietly. "It is, it's going to end in fire and mountains of paperwork,” Phil told him.

"I hope not, I wouldn't see you for weeks if that happens" Clint said, pressing a kiss to Phil's thinning hair.

"Working with the Avengers is going to cause me to lose the rest of my hair" Phil remarked turning his head to lay it against Clint's collarbone.

"That's alright, I'll still find you incredibly attractive" Clint assured, petting his husbands hair.

"I'm going to call a meeting, before more fighting occurs and I go insane" Phil told him.

"You've been slowly going insane since the day you met me" Clint teased "It's why you married me"

"No, I married you because I love you" Phil said, and Clint smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, Phil called a meeting the next day, using SHIELD's largest meeting room since it was the only place large enough to accommodate everyone. Tony had to be dragged from his hiding place in his lab by Bruce, when he tried to get out of the meeting, other than that everyone’s there. Tony is sitting beside Bruce, arms crossed over his chest and complaining that he has more important things to do. Steve is trying to placate him; Bruce is calmly doing formulas on a pad of paper with a pencil. Thor is talking loudly to Storm about her powers; Clint and Natasha are quietly talking in Russian. Remy is playing solitaire, Logan silently watching him, Kurt is talking to Rogue, and Scott seems to be ignoring them all when Phil enters the room.

Everyone stops talking, or doing whatever it was they were doing besides Tony who continues to complain until Clint throws a rolled up paper ball at his head and shushes him, Tony sticks his tongue out in return but remains quiet. Phil grips Clint's shoulder briefly in a greeting when he passes him; they really aren't ones for over much PDA especially at SHIELD.

"Thank you for coming" Phil says when he's standing at the head of the table, even though they didn't really have a choice but to come. "If this is going to work, everyone needs to work together, and as yesterday showed, that's not going to be easy. We have personality clashes, and you’re all going to have to learn to put aside your differences and learn how to get along. One of the major issues seems to be Tony's continued flirting with Mr. LeBeau, and I'm going to address it. Tony, neither Mr. LeBeau or Logan appreciates your appraisals of Mr. LeBeau's attractiveness. You need to stop, Logan showed yesterday that he has no problem with hurting you if you ignore his warnings, and Mr. LeBeau might not be able to stop him next time. It's safer for you if you stop flirting with him. Steve and Mr. Summers, I understand that you’re both the leaders of your individual teams, but for right now both teams are working together and you two need to figure out how to lead them together instead of trying to lead them separately, it's only going to cause confusion in a battle and fighting amongst the two of you. I've taken the Avengers off missions until further notice unless we are absolutely needed, and until everyone learns to get along there will be no missions. I suggest team bonding, I don't care how you do it, as long as you learn to get along and work together" Phil finished, everyone nodded and he left the room.

XXX

Once back at the tower the two teams settled into the living room, discussing methods of bonding. Tony suggests going to a bar and getting drunk, Steve suggests sparring to learn each other’s strengths and weaknesses. It's Clint that comes up with the best idea, game nights, team dinners, and movie nights, also adding in Steve's idea of sparring. Everyone agrees to the idea, and Clint looks proud of himself for suggesting it. Natasha ruffles his hair, it's her way of telling him he did a good job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, I'm sorry. I hate the ending, I know it's beyond awful, but there really was nothing more I could do. Next chapter starts team bonding.


	6. Chapter 6

It only takes a few games for the Avengers to learn not to play poker with Remy, he won every time. It's after another game where Remy wins that Tony sits down across from the longhaired man, placing a hundred dollar bill on the table and challenges Remy to a game. Remy looks at the bill, then at Tony and smirks, lifting his ever present sunglasses onto his head and revealing red on black eyes for the first time, but nobody says anything. Scott had told them that Remy's eyes were unusual, not how exactly, but that they weren't normal, and now they see why.

"You sure Mon ami?" Remy asked, shuffling the cards back into a deck and shuffling them, before passing them out at Tony's nod. The game lasts for about forty minutes before Remy wins, and he smiles while stuffing the money in his pocket.

"Best two out of three?" Tony asked, placing another hundred on the table. Remy shrugged and shuffles the cards again.

"It's your money" Remy told him .They play five more games, and Remy wins them all, six hundred dollars tucked into his pocket before Steve and Phil convince Tony to give up. Tony gulps down his shot of whiskey and pours another.

"How do you keep winning?" Tony asked, and Remy smiled.

"Never play poker with a man who uses cards as a weapon" Remy told him, before standing up and grabbing Logan’s hand, kissing him before leading him away. Tony gets up after the leave and heads down to his lab.

"Was he cheating?" Pepper asked, grabbing Tony's shot glasses that he had left there off the table, and bringing them into the kitchen.

"If he was, you'll never be able to prove it. No one actually knows if he cheats or not, many people think so, but they don't actually have the proof" Scott replied.

XXX

Tony watches and re-watches the footage of his games of poker with the young Cajun, learning the man’s technique or trying to. Pepper told him the conversation she had with the leader of the  
X-Men, but Tony can't see anything that suggests he was. And he even has JARVIS analyze it, but the AI can't see anything either.

At the next game night, Tony tries again, this time with a no money bet, Remy beats him again. He stops after one game. After that a new game starts.

It's late into the night, Kitty, Rogue, and Bruce have gone of to bed, and everybody besides Steve, Phil and Logan is a little tipsy, if not drunk, when Tony suggests they play 'Never have I ever'. Steve tried to convince everyone it wasn't a good idea, but nobody listened. Phil only shrugged when Steve looked at him for help. And the game started, Logan sitting out along with Steve.

"Never have I ever flirted to get out of some type of trouble" Phil said watching as Tony, Clint, Remy, and Natasha gulped the liquid in their shot glasses.

"Never have I ever made out with a member of the same gender" Scott said, surprised when he was the only one who didn't drink. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt who only buried his head in his hands.

"Never have I ever streaked" Natasha said, eyebrows shooting to her hair line when Phil took a drink along with Tony, Clint and Tony turned shocked looks at Phil who blushed and shrugged.

"It was in college" he said, Tony crowed with laughter and Clint winked at his husband.

"Never have I ever been tazed" Phil said, Clint, Natasha, and Tony all took a drink.

"Never have I ever seen Fury naked" Tony said, Phil and Natasha both took a drink, Tony looked at Phil with wide eyes.

"Don't ask" Phil told him, Clint doubled over in laughter beside him.

"Never have I ever been chased by an animal" Clint said, Natasha and Phil both taking a drink.

"Never have I ever took someone down using food products" Natasha said with a smile, watching as Phil took a drink. Tony looked interested and leaned closer to Phil.

"Most recently it was a sack of flour, before that I threw a can of coffee grounds at somebody's head and knocked them out" Phil explained.

"Yeah, my head" Clint said.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me after I hadn't slept in three days" Phil told him.

By time the game ended, Tony was passed out on the floor, Natasha was blurry eyed, but still managed to walk gracefully if a little slow to bed. Clint was stumbling; Phil's cheeks were red, even though he had quit before he actually got drunk. Remy was leaning into Logan as the older man led him to bed. And Kurt was giggling, curled up on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished a seventh chapter last night, however I want to get at least three more done before I post again. Please stick with me. I know it's taking a long time, but this is harder than I expected it to be going in. I forgot to add this, sorry. 
> 
> In the only movie that Remy is shown in which is Origins Wolverine, his eyes are like brown or something, they flash when he charges something. However in the comics, Remy has red on black eyes. I hated the way his eyes were in the movie, and I have to bite my lip to keep from yelling every time I watch the movie. So for this, I am giving him his iconic eyes, and having them red on black.


	7. Note!

I got stuck on this story, so I am putting it on hiatus until further notice. I am not abandoning it, I will return to it when I am able to think of ideas for it. In the meantime I am working on a story that I hope to the first chapter of posted soon. Thank you for reading and enjoying this story. Elemental_sorceress1.


End file.
